


Messing Up

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Double Dating, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacing through her room with her head in her hands, Ruby stared at the floor. She wasn’t sure what she had got herself in to. A date with Sapphire normally made her nervous as could be. However, a double date with Pearl and Amethyst just made her anxious and worried about all that could go wrong and how all she could make things worse. With Amethyst there, she wasn’t even sure that it would be her who would make things bad, because it could always be the youngest of the gems who messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing Up

Pacing through her room with her head in her hands, Ruby stared at the floor. She wasn’t sure what she had got herself in to. A date with Sapphire normally made her nervous as could be. However, a double date with Pearl and Amethyst just made her anxious and worried about all that could go wrong and how all she could make things worse. With Amethyst there, she wasn’t even sure that it would be her who would make things bad, because it could always be the youngest of the gems who messed up.

She stopped her pacing and glanced around her room, chewing the inside of her lip. She was so scared to mess things up, she wasn’t sure what would even be a good thing to wear. It was supposed to be a fancy restaurant, and even if she didn’t like eating that much, it was supposed to be romantic. To her surprise, Pearl had been the one to suggest it, and she wished they had decided on a movie instead.

She glanced at her normal shirt and tugged at it for a moment before she flipped to another outfit, a dark red and skin-tight dress that reached her knees, but it didn’t feel like the right one. The next outfit was a puffy pink blouse and almost black dress pants, but that didn’t feel like it would work either. She flicked through her memories of outfits she had seen, from dresses to skirts to dress pants, with a variety of different tops she thought would look good, but nothing felt like it fit.

Ruby flopped on the ground after about fifteen, and stared at the ceiling. Her last outfit, a dark mauve top with a pink star on the center and a red skirt, dissolved back to her normal clothes, and she felt panic running through her. She felt almost as if she couldn’t breathe, her hands clenching uselessly at her sides. There was no way she was going to be able to find an outfit, because she was too indecisive on her own without the future vision, and if she didn’t wear the right thing, then Sapphire would think the date was a failure and they’d break up and never form Garnet again, and then the team would split apart and…

A tear landed on her knee, and she realised dully she was crying. Without realising it, she had pulled her knees to her chest and was holding them close as if they would vanish. It was impossible to breathe, with the world crashing down around her. The team was going to split apart, and it was all going to be her fault, she just knew it, because she picked the wrong outfit, and she couldn’t even come up with the right one. With sobs slipping out of her, she pressed her forehead to her knees, shaking violently when a calm set of arms wrapped around her and held her close.

“Hey, Ruby, calm down dude. Breathe with me. In and out, like this.” She recongised Amethyst’s voice and relaxed into her embrace, not even realising how tense she was. She copied the deep in and out breathing Amethyst was showing her, and felt herself slowly calmly.

“Th-thanks.”

“No problem.” Amethyst didn’t let go, and Ruby was grateful. She felt so small and meek without Sapphire, and something as simple as deciding an outfit was sending her into fits. “What brought it on this time?”

“Clothes,” was all she murmured, and she felt the other nodding in understanding.

“Gotcha. I dunno what to wear either, but maybe we can come up with something together.”

“R-really?”

“Uh-huh.” She glanced up and recieved a smile, so she returned it shakily. A calm hand rubbed her back slowly, easing her tension away as she melted against the warm hand of the other.

For an hour, they cycled through different outfits. Nothing seemed right, and everything was imperfect. Amethyst had to calm her down two more times, sitting and breathing with her when her distractions weren’t enough. Dresses and skirts just weren’t them, but they didn’t know many other outfits that would work. She flipped through every outfit without a skirt, and had the younger gem do the same when one caught her eye.

“Oh that one! Yeah! That one! We gotta do that one!”

 

* * *

 

Sapphire sat calmly at their table with Pearl, sipping the water they had received when they sat down. They refused to order yet, sitting simply and idly chatting while they waited. Pearl had opted for a sleek light blue dress with a frill around her neck, while Sapphire went with a simple dark blue cocktail dress. It was fancy, but not too fancy. She thought so anyways.

For the last ten minutes they had been waiting on their dates, who had told them to go on early without them. It was very unlike Ruby, but when she had seen her briefly, she wasn’t crying or hyperventilating, so she seemed to be doing good. Which was a huge improvement over last time they were apart, with her running around and screaming for her. Not that she minded, because the first thing she did was run to her, but still. It was nice to defuse and hold Ruby’s hand once and a while.

“Where are they?” She glanced to the other gem, noticing her impatience. As always. She didn’t respond though, twirling a gloved finger through her hair before she noticed them.

Both were wearing matching tuxedos. Ruby’s was a dark red that was almost black, with a light pink shirt underneath and an almost white light blue bow that matched her own hair, while Amethyst’s was a dark purple with a lilac undershirt and a peach bow that matched Pearl’s. Her mouth felt dry and she nudged Pearl to get her attention when they approached so she wouldn’t have to say anything first, barely noticing her gaping at the clean and well kept look their partners wore.

“Wow Amethyst… You look lovely.”

“Thanks P! Was just somethin’ I threw together an’ all. Nothin’ major. You look nice.”

With the two of them chatting away, she drew her attention to Ruby before she sat. Wiggling one finger in a come-here motion, she got the red gem to walk to her seat.

“So this is why you took so long.” It wasn’t a question, rather a statement.

“Yeah…”

“You’re adorable when you blush. It looks really good on you Ruby, I love it. Especially the little bow, what a nice touch love. Can I get a kiss, right here?” She tapped her cheek, and noticed that Ruby’s entire face was red. When she leaned in to get a kiss, she turned her head at the last possible second, connecting their lips and feeling a warmth run through her chest at the contact.

“Bwagh! Y-you tricked me!” her lovely red gem stammered, pulling away as she grinned.

“So I did.” They were silent for a few moments, Ruby twiddling her thumbs nervously as she stood before Sapphire. Her own hands sat perched in her lap, and she smiled warmly at her lover while she fiddled with her thumbs, Amethyst and Pearl chatting in the background.

“D-do you really like it that much?”

“Much more than you’ll ever know. Now, come on, sit hun. We should probably get started soon. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get out of these clothes.”

The blush and stammering was totally worth the distressed noises Pearl made and the ugly guffaws that escaped Amethyst when they heard what she had said.


End file.
